The Perfect Day
by Flamingo917
Summary: for ShadowPalace and WindowChild's PJO One-Shot Challenge: Week 3 Annabeth's first day of College!


_Okay, for **ShadowPalace and WindowChild's PJO One-Shot Challenge: Week 3**_

_Hope it's good!_

_Thanks for all the reviewers who reviewed the old version of this one-shot, especially Adonai63 & filmyfurry, who helped me fix some details._

**_The Perfect Day_**

"This is it. The Big Day," I whispered so only myself could hear. I took a deep breath, brushed my blonde hair out of my gray eyes, and walked onto the NYU Campus. "This is _so_ it."

I couldn't believe I was here. At NYU! AH! I was finally here, after all those nights writing personal statements, and double, triple, checking the application forms for errors, trying to get everything right. After applying to six schools, two dream, two backups, and two appreachables, I was finally here, able to start my official career as an architect. This was the moment I would never forget. And so far, it was perfect. The sun was shining. Only a few Cumulus clouds in the sky, and I was in an amazing university where I was surrounded by brilliant minds where I could-

"_I'm bringing sexy back (yea,)  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."_

I choked on my own saliva. I dug out my cell phone I used in emergencies to see who had made my phone ring such a ringtone, in front of all these people! I bet all those professors that just passed by were some of mine! What idiot would do this?

My phone showed the name, "Percy" on the caller ID. I should have known.

"_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this wa-"_

I answered the phone before it could do anymore damage. "Percy!" I yelled.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled back. I could tell he was grinning. "How do you like the ringtone?"

"HOW DO I LIKE IT?" I whispered loudly into the phone, so I wouldn't be shouting across campus. "MY HISTORY PROFESSOR JUST WALKED BY!"

"Well, then he'll appreciate your good taste in music-"

"First off, that's not good music, and two, he'll just remember me as that girl with that 'Sexy Back' ringtone!"

"Well, you won't be forgotten any time soon, I assure that,"

"Ugh!" I cried out, leaning against a giant oak tree. "Ever think that I wanted this day to be amazing, and not have some weird thing happen?"

"Well, it would only be weird if Grover and I showed up in ketchup and mustard costumes, then were handing out free samples, and-"

"Stop," I said, trying not to laugh. "Just, STOP."

"And of course Nico shows up, only to break dance, and Thalia! She would-"

"Percy! I don't even want to know!"

"Annabeth," Percy sighed. "This day will be perfect. I'll pick you up when you're done, and you'll bore me to the underworld with all your class and professor talk, and I'll only take in half of it, but I'll nod and smile like I hear every word, because I love you. Then-"

I tried to butt in. "Percy, I-"

"THEN," Percy wouldn't allow me to. "We'll go to a beach, or Central Park, or where ever you want, and have a picnic to celebrate all this, and it WILL be fine. Your professors will eat you up, only to have Athena go after them, and everyone will like you, and you'll make friends, believe it or not, and it will be PERFECT. Got it? Need me to repeat anything?"

"Yea, that one part in the middle," I laughed.

"About the boring me to death?"

"No, a little after that,"

"About the picnic?"

"No, before," I smirked.

"There wasn't anything-"

"I love you, too, Percy."

I listened to silence smiling, as Percy tried to make sure he heard right.

"I love you more,"

"Doubt it," I laughed.

"No, I think I just might love you more,"

"Well, I knew I loved you longer, thus adding up to more love,"

"You got me there, Owl Face,"

"Wow… what a good comeback Seaweed Brain!"

"Yea, well, Athena's not all of our mothers, now is she?" Percy points out.

"I would hope not, or else that might be awkward for us to be dating," I trail off.

"Have a good day, now,"

I sighed. "Can't you come with me?"

"I'll only get kicked out. You know that," Percy laughs.

"Yea, but it would be fun to watch!"

"Bye, Annabeth!"

"Bye, Percy,"

It wasn't until now, me standing here listening to the dial tone, that I realize that I needed to hear his voice to make it through this. Percy's the only one who always knows what I need to hear. I think I'll call him at lunch to get myself through a few more hours, then I will be fine. I can do this. I'm a child of the gods. I'm a child of Athena, goddess of wisdom. I'm Annabeth, the girl who helped save Olympus when I was barely sixteen. I think I can handle today, my first day of college.

"Hey, you," A burly man of about twenty-two addressed me. "Nice ringtone earlier," He smirked.

Remind me to kill Percy, will you?

This was my first PJO Fanfic, so PLEASE be kind and tell me what ya think!

~Meg


End file.
